KINGDOM HEARTS:LES DESTINS LIÉS
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Plongez dans les aventures de Calypso, Loxsa et Nausicaa, rejoints par de nouveaux personnages, au travers de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles destinées, de nouveaux alliés... De nouveaux héros. Une prophétie, trois batailles, des rires et des larmes, pour éradiquer à jamais les ténèbres... (Remake de Kingdom Hearts: Loxsa's destiny)
1. Le commencement

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, et bienvenue sur cette fiction Kingdom Hearts !**

**Cette fiction est un remake de Kingdom Hearts : Loxsa's destiny, que j'ai clôturé il y a quelques mois maintenant.**

**Pour ceux/celles qui connaissais Loxsa, Nausicaa et Calypso, j'espère que vous serez heureux/heureuses de les retrouver. Pour ceux/celles qui découvrent ces personnages, j'espère que leur aventure, ici complètement refaite, vous plaira et vous donnera envie de les suivre dans leur périple.**

**Bien entendu, tout cela ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, ni les mondes.**

**Pour ce chapitre, m'appartiennent seulement les personnages dans la partie non italique, les autres appartenant à Eiichiro Oda, Guillermo del Toro et Square Enix.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**KINGDOM HEARTS:LES DESTINS LIÉS**

**Chapitre Premier**

**Le commencement**

_Le ciel est couleur de cendre, tandis que la Terre hurle au massacre de ses enfants, sur cette place fortifiée qu'est Marineford._

_Les bombes éclatent, les cris survolent la mer, résonnant dans ses vagues solidifiés par le pouvoir d'Aokiji, tandis que les batailles, de toute part faisaient rage._

_Les condamnés se serraient entre eux, entourés de Sengoku et de Garp, contrastaient entre eux. Juchée sur les restes d'un bateau, je jurait en voyant de nouveaux prisonniers à exécuter en place publique._

_Ils se sont fait avoir._

_Adolf et Vidal, coupés, tuméfiés à certains endroits, se contenaient, les traits tendus aux maximum, les poings serrés, Ofelia, sa robe de velours verte lacérée, pleurait dans les bras de Pan, couvert de sang un peu partout, son étui a fées absent, Ace se tirait le plus possible sur le devant de la place d'exécution, gueulant des ordres que Luffy n'entendrait sans doute pas, les dragons ayant entamés un ballet mortel et gueulant à qui mieux mieux dans le ciel..._

_En tout cas, c'est ce que je voyais dans l'ensemble._

_Je voyais surtout un jeune homme, résigné, la tête baissée, juste à côté d'Ace._

_Loïc, Lisa, Nausicaa, Axel et Loxsa me rejoignent._

_Ils ne disent rien, les fruits du démon des deux premiers faisaient ressentir leur aura menaçante au contact de la tension de la guerre._

_-Il est... Demanda Lisa._

_Je murmurais un nom._

_Tout doucement, et pourtant, il me donnait des frissons._

_Je rassemblais en moi tout l'air de mes poumons, et prit l'exemple de Luffy._

_-FLOOOOOOORRRIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

_Le jeune homme prostré se releva alors, les yeux sans doute exorbités._

_Il se rua a côté d'Ace._

_-CAAAAALYPSOOOOOO !_

_-FLOOOOORIIIAAAAN ! NE BOUGE PAS DE LA, J'ARRIVE !_

_Je sentis mon pouvoir m'envahir, et, en riant, je m'élança dans le ciel couleur orage..._

_Je viens te chercher mon amour._

_On va rentrer chez nous, enfin._

_._

_._

_._

_Mon nom est Calypso._

_Je suis une jeune fille a peu près normale. A peu près ? En effet..._

_J'ai une histoire assez singulière..._

_Je vais vous la conter..._

_Tout a commencé un mercredi après midi du mois de mars 2014..._

_._

_._

_._

Une grande maison perdue dans la campagne, nichée dans un écrin de verdure, une forêt non loin, des champs alentour.

Une petite basse cour, une grange, un hangar ou un poney et un cheval se taquinaient, respirant la liberté du lieu, plus d'entrave, plus rien n'existait en ce lieu à l'odeur de paradis.

Un jeune garçon de 10 ans, dans la cour, s'entraînait avec un bâton assez massif contre un ennemi imaginaire.

Les cheveux bruns foncés, ses yeux verts entremêlés de marrons, un fin visage, un peu grand pour son âge, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, d'un pantalon de toile noire, de baskets confortables, le garçon maniait avec facilité ce gourdin improvisé avec aisance, semblant danser, alors que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Une jeune fille de 13 ans sortit sur le perron. Des cheveux ébènes cascadant sur ses épaules, ses yeux de nuit brillant de vivacité, sa bouche vermeille tranchant avec son teint de neige, habillée d'une chemise à carreaux a manches courtes rose et noire, ainsi qu'un jean noir et des Converses grises, s'adossa avec une moue amusée sur le mur.

-Hé, Loïc ? Tu cherches à faire grossir sans stéroïdes tes muscles inexistants ou quoi ?

L'interpellé se stoppa, et répondit.

-Nan Lisa, j'entraîne l'imagination qui est absente de ta tête par absence de matière grise suffisante...

La tête de la jeune fille vira soudain au rouge, elle se mit à courir derrière Loïc, qui rigolait bien de la situation, leur chien, un golden retriever, courant après Lisa, voulant lui aussi prouver par le jeu son autorité.

Les rires et les cris résonnèrent dans la maison, sauf à l'étage.

Une porte fermée.

Une chambre, assez simple, décorée d'affiches de films, de jeux vidéos, d'un drapeau de l'Espagne, une immense étagère remplie de livres, de figurines représentant des dragons, tranchant avec celle d'une geisha japonaise jouant du luth, plaquée contre le mur, en face, une armoire en bois massif, au fond, un bureau d'angle, avec un fourbi monstre. Un tapis de musculation et des poids étaient dans un coin.

Des enceintes disposées sur les étagères sortait une voix de femme chaude, douce...

_I cheated myself..._

_Like a new I would..._

_I told you I was trouble..._

_You know that I'm no good..._

Sur le lit, aux couleurs des États-Unis, sommeillait un garçon de 17 ans, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, aux yeux semblables à des puits bruns foncés sans fond, fermés par des paupières ourlées de cils plutôt courts, ses lèvres pâles étirées en un léger sourire, sa respiration régulière soulevant sa forte cage thoracique, cachée par un t-shirt bleu mer, avec des écritures blanches, laissant place au bassin à un jean délavé, dont dépassaient des chaussettes blanches, enserrait avec ses bras puissants ma taille.

Moi, je le dessinais. Il est tellement beau quand il dort.

Imaginez une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, coupés à mi épaules, ramenés en queue de cheval, dégageant un cou blafard, orné d'une délicate chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de lion. Une face de porcelaine, où sont incrustés deux orbes bleu gris, veinés de jaune, hérités de son père, cachées derrière des lunettes noires, aux branches bleues et dorées, avec des lèvres purpurines a force d'être embrassées, murmurant chacune des paroles de la chanson d'Amy Winehouse. Une cage thoracique massive pour une fille de son âge, en effet, elle est plutôt large d'épaules par rapport aux jeunes filles frêles de son âge, son t-shirt à manches longues, rayé de bleu et de noir, avec des tâches argentées, cachant cette cage osseuse, dévoilant la naissance de la poitrine, succédé par une jupe blanche à volants, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou, laissant apparaître des jambes couvertes de bas noirs à pois, terminés par de grands pieds.

Cette jeune fille, calée contre un oreiller, concentrée sur son dessin, portemine à la main, trousse ouverte non loin, avec gomme et stylos, c'est moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pression des bras se resserra encore, et je me retrouvai catapultée sur l'autre côté du lit.

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS, GROS MALADE !

Un rire grave retentit, et je décide de faire semblant de faire la tronche, en décidant de m'en aller, mais je me retrouva bien vite coincée entre des bras et des jambes.

- Et hop, tu peux plus partir...

Un souffle chaud s'approcha de mon oreille droite, et des dents viennent délicatement mordiller le pavillon.

-Mais... M'en veux tu de te retenir prisonnière ?

-Espèce de... Pfeuh, tu me désespères...

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me tourner face à lui, de plonger mes orbes gris dans ceux couleur de bois du garçon. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit soudainement, ainsi qu'un sentiment de bien être.

J'étais à ma place, entre ses bras, devenant mon unique monde.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent avant que quelqu'un ne tape à la porte.

-Florian, j'ai faiiim !

-LOIIIIIIIC...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au visage déconfit de Loïc, le petit frère de Florian, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte, ses yeux luisant dans l'ombre, comme un prédateur à l'affût.

Immédiatement, plus pour faire rager son frère qu'autre chose, le plus jeune vint se blottir contre moi, en faisant semblant de pleurer, tandis que le plus grand cherchait une manière de le frapper sans me faire mal.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine tous les trois, la sœur de Florian, Lisa, ayant déjà mit le couvert.

Nous nous mîmes à table, où nous parlions de tout et de rien.

C'est une scène de la vie normale.

Celle que j'aurais espéré avoir.

Mais à ce moment là, nos vies allaient être changées.

Car je vis par la fenêtre et la porte ouverte...

Dans ce ciel bleu de mars...

-Calypso ? Demanda Lisa. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Loïc et Florian suivirent mon regard. Lisa également.

Ils virent aussi bien que moi les étranges comètes de ténèbres vaporeuses tomber du ciel.

**A suivre...**


	2. La naissance de la femme sans coeur

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci à Moony-chan et Miss Manga d'avoir reviewé !**

**KINGDOM HEARTS:LES DESTINS LIÉS**

**Chapitre deux**

**La naissance de la femme sans cœur**

Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps, regardant les étranges comètes tomber du ciel bleu, se crashant dans les champs et la forêt alentour, se rapprochant dangereusement de la maison.

Les chevaux hennissent, se cabrent, les yeux exorbités, l'écume aux lèvres, les cris équivalent à l'horreur qui nous habitaient lorsqu'en sortant pour les calmer, nous vîmes sortir de la forêt d'étranges créatures, noires, aux yeux jaunes globuleux, pouvant s'aplatir au sol.

Nous déglutissons, tandis que Lisa se sentait perdre pied, sentant l'aura maléfique des monstres a quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux à peine.

Une comète noire s'écrasa non loin du poney, qui détala aussi sec, suivi du cheval.

De l'explosion naquit des êtres de forme conique, jaune, avec un étrange chapeau orange pointu avec une tige fine, et des yeux tout aussi jaunes.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les ombres pour se jeter sur le poney, l'attaquant à coups de griffes noires, creusant profondément la chair, qui finit bien vite en lambeaux. Le poney s'écroula à terre, les monstres l'éventrèrent d'un coup, se repaissant de sa chair, de son sang et de ses tripes. Une des... Choses... Attrapa le cœur affolé de l'animal, encore battant, et l'arracha aussi sec de sa cavité. Le poney se tut. Une autre partie des ombres se mirent à courser le cheval, qui s'en fut au loin, sauta par dessus la clôture et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Florian réprima un haut le cœur, Loïc pleurait, moi et Lisa faisons volte face, comptant s'enfuir au plus vite en « empruntant » l'Express blanche qui stationnait non loin, dans la cour.

Le ciel continuait de faire tomber les horreurs des ténèbres.

Une plus grosse comète se crasha sur la route, démolissant le portail de la maison, en sortit un dragon miniature, teinté de rouge et de brun, à l'effroyable gueule semblable à celle d'une tortue, en nettement moins lent cependant, avec un étrange signe rouge et noir frappé sur la poitrine, deux ailes rugueuses, épaisses, deux puissantes pattes arrières pourvues de trois griffes cruelles, et une queue finie par une massue osseuse, rugit, un cri horrible, glaçant, faisant arrêter les cœurs de battre quelques instants.

Cependant, sa vue et son odorat semblaient absents, sa tête dirigée vers nous, tétanisés. Ou alors, n'étaient pas encore formés, ou bien étaient brouillés par les ténèbres et le bruit des explosions.

Florian réagit vite, profitant de l'opportunité et de l'adrénaline, nous poussa vers une porte cachée derrière le tas de bois et la ferma aussitôt, ainsi que toutes les fenêtres du salon, des bureaux, de la cuisine, emmenant une carabine à son père.

Lisa prit son arc de compétition, avec un carquois de cuir pourvues de flèches de bois clair empennées de plumes rouges, Loïc réussit à récupérer son bâton massue et je me pourvut d'une belle collection de couteaux de cuisine, ainsi qu'un aiguisoir.

On grimpe rapidement à l'étage, se barricadant dans la chambre de Florian, et se posant, l'adrénaline baissant progressivement tandis qu'un calme froid s'installa.

Lisa sortit son portable.

-Putain, il y a plus de réseau ! Pesta-t-elle.

-Même en étant près de la fenêtre ? Demanda Florian, essayant de calmer Loïc dans ses bras.

-Même ! Je vais essayer les appels d'urgence...

Je tournais comme un lion en cage, me posant des questions.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

Sommes nous les seuls dans ce cas ? Ou alors y en avait-il dans les villes les plus proches? Est ce que ce n'est que dans la Vienne ? Ou bien... Pire encore ?

Je ne put m'empêcher de trembler.

Si ça se trouve, à l'heure actuelle, dans le monde, ces saloperies s'attaquaient aux animaux, voire aux gens, affamés...

Pire qu'une invasion de zombies. Eux, au moins, on savait qu'il fallait viser la tête. Là, on n'en sait rien du tout.

Lisa laissa tomber son portable à terre, et s'écroula a genoux, la tête entre les pognes.

-Oh non... Non...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-La police ne répond pas, les pompiers non plus... Ça dit que le numéro n'est plus attribué...

Un bruit sourd.

La porte avait bougé.

Quelqu'un l'enfonçait.

.

.

.

Dans la cour , un garçon grattouillait le cou de la wyvern, un sourire mauvais plaqué sous les lèvres, regardant avec une joie malsaines les sang purs se repaître du corps des volailles, du poney et du chien, qui venait de tomber après une vaine bataille, les cœurs des deux plus grands animaux à ses pieds.

Ses cheveux ondulés, noir ténèbres, ondulaient dans le vent, ses yeux jaunes doré luisant de sentiments pervers et sadiques, son corps, habillé de cuir noir, soulignant ses muscles forgé par le combat, souligné par des chaînes argent un peu partout, était svelte et tendu sous la brise qui annonçait un printemps avorté par sa faute.

-C'est bien... Très bien même... Fufufu...

Il huma l'odeur du vent.

_Une aura de peur et de désespoir. A l'étage._

L'être sourit.

_Elle _est là.

Il tient sa vengeance.

D'un simple mouvement ample de sa main, il fit apparaître une étrange épée, en forme de clé, la garde noire avec des reflets dorés, la lame argentée, déjà teintée de rouge, un rouge liquide, un rouge de vie.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il coupa net la porte en deux, riant face a la table de chêne qui devait être contre la porte, et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Il grimpa calmement l'escalier, escamotant son arme, et avisa l'unique porte fermée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il tapa dessus avec son poing, entendant avec délice l'accélération des respirations à l'intérieur, ainsi que les battements désordonnés des cœurs.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il explosa la porte.

.

.

.

Je gémis lorsque un morceau de bois effilé écorcha ma joue, Lisa m'attrapa et me fit chuter, tandis que Florian et le petit ont basculés de l'autre côté du lit.

Un garçon pénétra dans la chambre.

Je me mit a avoir des sueurs froides lorsqu'il grimpa sur le lit et qu'il sourit en terrorisant les deux garçons qui se reculèrent le plus loin possible du nouveau.

- Hé bien alors ? Auriez vous peur ? Fufufu...

Il fit apparaître, sous nos yeux ébahis, une arme étrange en forme de clé, que je sentais malsaine.

Il me regarda soudain.

L'or contre les nuages de pluie.

Quelque chose me frappa alors.

-... Corentin ?! C'est toi ?

L'être sourit froidement, comme un serpent.

-Ce qu'il en reste... Après que je l'ai possédé. Je n'ai pas son cœur, mais son corps et ses souvenirs...

Je me mit à trembler, lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi, immobilisant avec des liens de ténèbres la fratrie, Loïc s'était assommé en percutant l'étagère, Lisa pleurait en luttant rageusement contre les cordes, Florian menaçant l'inconnu.

-Toi, Calypso, tu y avais évidemment ta place... Et ton cœur est bien plus consistant que celui de Corentin...

Il la prit dans les bras et la balança sur le lit, l'attachant avec des liens de ténèbres, se dirigeant vers elle, un air de prédateur, la Keyblade apparaissant dans sa main.

.

.

.

Dans la cour, un jeune garçon aux yeux d'azur et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, vêtu d'un manteau noir en cuir, avec des chaînes en argent sur la poitrine, achevait avec une autre arme en forme de clé, dorée et argent cette fois ci, une des ombres. Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs, aux yeux marins, achevait avec des éclairs les Opéras jaunes, tandis que dans le champ, un grand homme, à l'incroyable chevelure de feu, aux yeux turquoise soulignés par un fin trait de maquillage rouge, avec des tatouages en forme de triangles noirs sur les joues, tranchants avec la peau blanche, brûlait dans une énorme colonne de flammes la Wyvern, qui beuglait a qui mieux mieux.

-Hé Axel, arrête de jouer et achève le !

-Attends Roxas, je fais payer cette saloperie pour avoir essayé de bouffer la jambe de Xion par derrière, et après je suis à toi !

La brune, Xion, récoltait des indices et vint faire part de ses découvertes au blond, ainsi qu'au roux, qui laissa les restes du sans cœur crépiter dans le champ.

-Que des sans cœurs, aucun correspond à la description de Saïx... résuma la brune. Et ce monde... Comment ça se fait qu'il y a eu une distorsion dans les passages de ténèbres ? La cause est-elle là ?

- En tout cas, que l'on trouve autant de sans cœurs, aussi coriaces, ce n'est pas normal... même une simple Wyvern m'a donné du fil à retordre, continua Axel.

-On les a invoqués, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! Répondit la brune

-Comme pour les îles du destin ? Demanda Roxas.

-Oui !

-C'est bizarre,fit Axel. Tu crois que c'est la faute d'un sans cœur supérieur ?

-J'espère que non, répondit Roxas. A moins que...

Un hurlement de douleur retentit, provenant de la maison.

Axel invoqua ses armes, les deux plus jeunes également, et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

Ils remarquèrent l'escalier, l'empruntèrent.

-C'est lui ! Fit Xion en voyant l'étrange homme qui se dirigeait vers le lit.

Il fit volte face, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu dire quelque chose, une explosion de ténèbres survint.

.

.

.

Roxas ne sut dire combien de temps il gisait là, dans les décombres, lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un déclenchait un sort de soin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Xion, qui lui souriait.

-Bouge pas, Xemnas arrive, Axel va bien.

Le blond se redressa et aperçut son chef sortir d'un couloir de ténèbres.

Xemnas est un grand homme aux cheveux d'une incroyable couleur argent, contrastant fortement avec ses yeux dorés, sa peau de miel et son manteau noir, masquant des muscles bien formés. La fermeture du bas de son manteau, relevé au dessus de la moitié des cuisses, révélait de longues jambes moulées par un pantalon de cuir noir solide et résistant. Il était chaussé de bottes noires renforcées, avec une bordure en métal argent.

-Supérieur, salua Xion, imitée par Roxas.

-Est ce le même simili que celui repéré sur les îles du destin ?

-Il semblerait, Supérieur, répondit Roxas.

-Vous me ferez votre rapport...

-Supérieur, il y avait des personnes ici...

-Des humains ?

-Oui.

Xemnas se dirigea vers le cœur des décombres.

Personne.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il la remarqua.

Dans ce qui était la chambre, droite, nue sous le soleil de l'après midi, se tenait une jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs, de douces mèches courtes, d'ou dépassaient deux oreilles pointues, caressaient son visage triangulaire, où était incrustés deux magnifiques yeux verts, fendus par une pupille verticale, un petit nez, lui donnant un air enfantin, des lèvres fines. Son corps laiteux est fin, élancé, plutôt bien formé, sans aucun défaut.

Xemnas sentit cependant cette aura particulière, si familière.

Il sentit l'aura des Similis.

La jeune fille nue l'observait, de ses grands yeux verts, innocents.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle parla la première.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Une simili, comme moi. Un être dépourvu de sentiments.

La fille baissa les yeux.

-Je sais que je suis moi sans être tout à fait moi...

-Sais tu le nom de ta... ton passé ?

-Non...

-Sais tu ou aller ?

-Non, nulle part et partout à la fois.

Xemnas sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Puisant dans l'aura de la fille, il fit apparaître sept lettres dorées, en suspension dans l'air, formant un nom.

Calypso.

Les lettres tournoyèrent, formant un halo de lumière l'illuminant, effaçant toute ombre de son corps.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent tendit sa main et arrêta les lettres, en faisant disparaître certaines, faisant apparaître un grand X de lumière.

La jeune fille vrilla les lettres.

-Loxsa...

.

.

.

_A ce moment là, les destins se mirent en marche._

.

.

.

Lisa se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part d'une étrange sensation lorsque les ténèbres l'ont enveloppée jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, rousse aux yeux bruns, une laborantine au vu de sa tenue, entra dans l'immense salle commune et se dirigea vers le lit.

-Réveillée ?

-Oui, mais... Qui êtes vous ? Comment je me suis retrouvée là ?

-Grace Augustine. On vous a retrouvé dehors, avec un taux de carbone supérieur à celui supporté par les humains. Je devrais vous demander comment vous avez réussi à survivre dehors autant de temps, l'air est irrespirable ici... Au fait, votre arc est ici, indiqua la laborantine.

Arc bien différent à présent. Il était bien plus grand que Lisa, et était fait dans un bois qu'elle même ne connaissais pas. Il était finement travaillé, sculpté, décoré de plumes bariolées, avec une lame incrustée au bout au cas où il n'y aurais plus de flèches. Flèches contenues dans un carquois gigantesque.

-Ce n'est pas mon arc...

-Humainement, c'est impossible, dit la laborantine. Ces armes sont plus prédestinées à votre avatar enfin !

-...Mon quoi ?

-Votre avatar !

.

.

.

Loïc se réveilla sur un épais manteau de neige. Il se redressa et s'épousseta, se frictionnant pour ne pas avoir froid.

Il avisa sa massue au loin, qui avait bizarrement changée : elle était plus lisse, plus facile à prendre en main, gravée de mystérieux symboles.

-Faut retrouver les autres maintenant.

Ils se mit en route dans la forêt enneigée.

Dans une clairière, il pila net.

Un réverbère brillait de mille feux.

.

.

.

Florian se redressa brusquement en hurlant, réveillant l'homme qui sommeillait à côté de lui... Un homme couvert de fourrure ?

-Doucement, doucement, recouche toi !

La crise de panique passée, Florian détailla son interlocuteur qui, sous ses yeux effrayés, diminua de taille et devint une adorable boule de poils coiffée d'un bonnet rasta jaune et rose, vêtu d'un short bordeaux.

-Du calme... Voilà... Tiens, bois ça...

Le jeune homme hallucinait encore mais il but quand même. Ce qui lui fit retrouver une certaine lucidité.

-Ou sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes sur le Sunny go, à Water Seven, le futur navire de Monkey D. Luffy !

.

.

.

Je me réveillais dans une fleur de verre, dans une pièce aux murs blancs aveuglants.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je plongeais dans ceux, saphirs, d'une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe blanche, qui sourit et se mit à parler, à crier puis à sortir de la pièce.

Je me rendormis doucement, dans un écrin de chaleur, tandis que la blonde revenait avec d'autres personnes, à l'aura rassurante...

**A suivre...**

**Et bien voilà, un chapitre de terminé :)**

**C'est tellement dur de deviner les mondes où ils ont atterris, c'en est affligeant, enfin bref.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. L'éveil en plein rêve

**Merci à Miss Manga pour sa petite review !**

**Nous en sommes déjà à un peu plus de 40 viewers, je vous remercie également:3**

_**Miss Manga ****: Je vais te répondre ici, comme je ne peux malheureusement pas te contacter...**_

_**Hé bien, heureuse que tu l'attendais :) Hé oui, faut croire qu'au fur et à mesure que je grandisse, j'évolue, telle un pokémon... Euh... Je m'égare...**_

_**Tant de compliments de ta part me font rougir, merci ! Et oui, Corentin (enfin, son corps plutôt, le démon le possédant ayant un autre nom, si tu t'en souviens...) est sensé avoir un rôle plus important, enfin, tu verras ;) et oui, j'ai eu du mal a le tuer ce poney, car il est trop mignon en vrai ! (oui il existe pour de vrai) Et oui pour les mondes ! (enfin, j'ai pas trop creusé ma petite caboche pour trouver un camouflage...)**_

**Voici le chapitre trois, bon appétit !**

**KINGDOM HEARTS:LES DESTINS LIÉS**

**Chapitre trois**

**L'éveil en plein rêve**

-Cela ne vous dis donc rien ?!

-Absolument rien, professeur Augustine.

-Impossible... Si vous n'aviez même pas eu la plus élémentaire formation, comment auriez vous pu être à même de posséder un avatar... Aussi complexe ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout.

La scientifique riva son regard sur le ciel gris et nuageux de Pandora, se demandant comment on en est arrivé là.

-Je me demande ce qu'est un avatar...

Grace ne dit rien, et fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre.

Elles traversèrent un bon nombre de couloirs, parcourus par des soldats, que Grace ignora royalement, traversèrent un bureau gigantesque, où jamais Lisa n'avait vu une aussi haute technologie, elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'étudier davantage, captivée par ce qui se passait dehors, au delà de l'immense baie vitrée.

D'immenses machines jaunes roulaient, des robots gigantesques les accompagnaient, rendant ridicules les humains, mercenaires, scientifiques ou employés, ridiculement petits à côté.

La femme rousse la héla, Lisa la suivit dans un laboratoire, avec d'immenses tubes en verres contenant...

Elle pila net.

De grandes créatures bleues flottaient dans ces tubes...

-Voilà ce qu'on appelle les avatars... Cela ne vous rappelle vraiment rien du tout ?

La brune secoua la tête.

-Venez près du dernier tube... Là...

Lisa s'en approcha, respectueusement.

Une créature flottait elle aussi, elle possédait un visage avec de hautes pommettes, un nez léonin, des oreilles de chat, une chevelure corbeau, dont s'échappait une longue tresse, un corps fin, musclé, taillé pour la course dans un terrain hostile...

Lisa détaillait le visage, la coiffure... et se recula soudain en hurlant.

-Mais c'est... C'est...

-C'est vous, Lisa. C'est votre avatar.

.

.

.

Loïc courrait, le froid lui mordant la peau.

Il était poursuivi, traqué, comme une proie par des loups.

Il était dans les ennuis les plus noirs.

Il ne vit pas le griffon arriver du ciel.

.

.

.

Florian ne sortit qu'après une bataille rangée contre le médecin de l'équipage du bateau, Chopper, qui l'aidait quand même.

Ils sortirent sur le pont, la lumière aveuglant le brun, levant un bras pour se protéger les yeux.

-Ah, notre comète noire s'est réveillée ?

Florian croisa le regard bleu ciel d'une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux, habillée d'une robe chemise en cuir, avec des bottes en cuir également.

-Comète noire ?

-Oui, vous êtes tombé du ciel dans un cocon de filaments de ténèbres... C'est un assez étrange cas d'étude...

-J'ai une tête à être un cas d'étude ?

La brune se rapprocha de lui, un parfum de dahlia envahit les narines du jeune homme.

-Oui, car étrangement, votre chute du ciel fut accompagné d'autres... On a du se battre contre d'étranges ombres, deux de nos membres ont failli se faire tuer, alors j'aimerais bien savoir...

Des mains éclosent alors de tout le corps de Florian, l'emprisonnant dans un étau.

-... Si vous êtes en lien ou non avec ces ombres, histoire de protéger mon équipa-

-Robin, arrête ! Pleure le petit renne.

- Non, Chopper. Ce que je veux, c'est protéger, vous protéger, et si il faut que je tue pour cela, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

-Il.. Il n'est pas forcément lié !

-Mademoiselle, relâchez le s'il vous plaît. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui les ai invoqués.

La dénommée Robin vit alors le regard de Florian se teinter d'une rage sourde, ses muscles se contracter et un grognement sourd monter de sa gorge, avant de se muer en un cri bestial.

-TOI !

.

.

.

Les murs blancs du manoir Oblivion étaient teintés de sang, le sang des Ombres.

Un garçon brun, aux cheveux défiant l'apesanteur, aux grands yeux bleus, armée d'une épée clé, habillé d'une salopette rouge et noire avec une énorme chaîne argentée remontant du bas ventre vers le torse, portant un pendentif en forme de couronne, chaussé de chaussures jaunes, inspectait les salles du manoir.

-SORA ! VITE !

La voix grave provenait de la salle d'éveil.

Sora courut jusqu'à ladite salle, et découvrit, avec horreur, Riku, son meilleur ami, un grand garçon aux cheveux argentés, aux yeux verts, à la veste blanche sans manche zippée taché de sang.

Le sang d'une jeune fille blonde, à la robe blanche devenue carmin à certains endroits, des bris de verre dans la peau.

Le verre d'une fleur de sommeil.

Ou se tenait une jeune femme différente de celle qui y sommeillait.

Tremblante, sanglante, un visage fin, encadré de cheveux corbeaux coupés en carré plongeant vertigineux avec une frange, soulignant deux étranges yeux oranges, similaires a ceux des faucons, souligné de maquillage, ressemblant à ceux des yeux d'Horus, d'ailleurs, un de ces yeux protecteurs ornait un ras du cou noir, un débardeur violet, un short lacéré noir, un bracelet d'humérus en argent représentant un cobra, ainsi que des docs noires et des tatouages, ressemblant à des griffures d'animaux légendaires, sur le cou et les bras, voilà à quoi ressemblait cette jeune fille qui, d'un pas titubant, sortit des débris, le regard perdu, la démarche incertaine.

Son regard orange se planta dans celui de Sora.

-Aide moi... Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, avant de lentement commencer à tomber en avant.

Le brun se précipita et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Son regard balayant le visage désormais tranquille de la fille évanouie.

Il remarqua également qu'elle ne présentait aucun rythme cardiaque, tout en respirant normalement.

-Riku ? Je crois que c'est une Simili...

.

.

.

_Quand j'étais dans cette bulle de verre, surveillée par cette étrange fille blonde aux yeux de mer, j'ai rêvé._

_J'ai rêvé que je volais._

_J'étais libre._

Je me réveille soudain.

J'étais couverte de sang, pleine de coupures provoquées par du verre brisé, m'élançant, et j'étais suspendue dans les airs...

Attends... Dans les airs ?

Je regarde en dessous de moi.

Un bateau.

Une pelouse verte.

Un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille qui geule au loin qu'il arrivait.

Une femme et une boule de poils pétrifiés.

Et Florian.

-Alors, réveillée ?

J'étais dans les bras de...

-Corentin !

-CALYPSO !

-FERMEZ LA ! Ordonna l'homme aux yeux dorés. Pour votre gouverne, je ne suis plus Corentin, il est mort ! Mon nom est Noxtir, tremblez mortels, car votre vie va devenir un enfer !

Il partit dans un rire diabolique qui aurait été marrant dans une autre situation.

Toujours en riant, il me projeta violemment aux pieds de Florian, enfonçant un peu plus les éclats de verre, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Florian essaya de se pencher vers moi, trop tard cependant : Noxtir m'attrapa et me suspendit dans les airs à nouveau, me tenant par la gorge.

-Tu croyais que ça allait être aussi simple ?

Des filaments de ténèbres...

-Elle n'est plus à toi.

J'ai mal...

-Je vais l'envoyer quelque part en ce vaste monde... En un endroit ou elle ne ressortira pas... Pas entière en tout cas... Ni vivante.

_Noir._

Un hurlement résonna sur le Sunny, tandis que Noxtir disparut, laissant résonner son rire malsain dans la cité de Water Seven.

.

.

.

Lisa papillonna des yeux, sa vision encore un peu floue.

Des médecins lui mirent la lumière d'une lampe dans les yeux, ses pupilles réagissant tout de suite, une infirmière claquant ses doigts aux oreilles, qui devinrent mobile.

-Les réflexes auditifs sont ok ! Dit la jeune femme. Re bienvenue parmi nous, Lisa ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

Lisa ne disait rien.

Elle regardait ses mains.

De grandes mains bleues tigrés d'une nuance plus foncée, avec des ongles taillés en griffes, teints en noir...

Des mains qui lui appartenait sans lui appartenir.

Des mains d'avatar.

**A suivre...**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela permets d'améliorer l'histoire avec des critiques, ou tout simplement pour encourager l'auteur !**


	4. Strange fruit

_**Merci aux 61 viewers, à Moony Full et à FinalDaydreamer pour suivre mon histoire, à Miss Manga pour sa review !**_

_**Miss Manga ****: Oh tu sais, j'étais pareille, lectrice avant de m'engager ^^ ça me gêne pas de te répondre là hein ! Tu en es honorée ? A CE POINT ! OH MON DIEU:O hé hé, t'excuse pas c'est pas grave:) Nausicaa fait son come back, et non, Calypso n'est ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre ! Tu verras, c'est moins rigolo... Je vois Robin un peu méfiante encore, après les événements de Water Seven, on ne se défait pas facilement d'un comportement acquis durant des années de fuite, je suis partie de ce raisonnement... J'ai peut être eu tort.**_

_**Voici la suite, bon appétit ! (oui j'ai souvent faim)**_

**KINGDOM HEARTS:LES DESTINS LIÉS**

**Chapitre quatre**

**Strange fruit**

Mes veines battent douloureusement à mes tempes, me réveillant avec un bon mal de crâne.

Un cliquetis étrange m'accompagnait tandis que je me mettais sur mon séant, douloureusement.

En voyant les bleus sur ma peau plus cadavérique que jamais, ainsi que les lourds bracelets de fer entamant mes poignets, reliés au mur et à un collier à mon cou, l'état de mes vêtements, l'endroit sombre et sentant la mort où je me situais...

-Tu as été capturée par ce mec aussi ?

A ma droite était suspendu au mur un homme, aux cheveux noirs pendant en mèches courtes et grasses, aux yeux bruns fatigués, un accent bizarre dans sa voix grave, en marcel blanc et en pantalon de flanelle noir, des chaussures noires qui devaient être vernies il y a un bout de temps, couverts de bleus lui aussi, ainsi que de coupures, certaines à demi cicatrisées, d'autres encore fraîches, certaines dans un état alarmant.

-Hé, la fille ? Tu t'es faite capturée par ce... Comment il s'appelle déjà... Bornir ? Toxir ?

-Noxtir nan ?

-Oui, voilà...

-Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme se tut soudainement.

-Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas, répliqua-t-il enfin, durement. Tu dois venir de ce monde, il est pas retourné en Europe ex-

-Europe ? Vous venez d'Europe ? On parle bien de la même chose ? M'illuminai-je.

L'inconnu se détendit alors soudainement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis pas seul ! Oh merci, merci ! Je suis plus seul !

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Je m'appelle Ad-

Un cliquetis. Des pas lourds.

La porte de cellule s'ouvrit, laissant voir quatre hommes en armes, avec un air fort pédant sur le visage.

-Debout, les larves ! Le Maître veut que vous veniez !

Le garçon perdit son sourire, et moi je m'appliquais a afficher une tête de « J'AI L'AIR D'UNE LARVE ?! »

-ALLEZ, BOUGE TOI SALOPE !

Je n'avais pas vu le pied venir dans ma cage thoracique, mais je le sentit très bien. Le choc me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Telle une poupée de chiffon, je me tient sans rien faire sur le sol, attendant que ça se passe.

C'est sans compter les gardes qui, après m'avoir littéralement arraché les mains en essayant de me les enlever des menottes, me saisirent brutalement par les bras et me traînèrent plus qu'ils ne me soutenaient, à travers des couloirs devenant de plus en plus clair.

Nous débouchâmes dans une antichambre décorée avec tellement de luxe, d'or, de pierreries, de bois précieux, que ça en devenait aberrant. La richesse de tous les rois d'Europe que je connaissais et sans doute de ceux que je connaissais pas réunis n'était rien du tout face à cette pièce tendus de draperies.

Du bruit derrière nous, et nous vîmes mon nouvel ami avec ses gardes, qui ne sont décidément pas très fins.

D'autres gardes arrivèrent et ouvrirent une immense porte dorée, donnant sur une salle gigantesque, qui pourrait s'apparenter à la salle du trône d'un roi, si ce roi ne ressemblais pas à un personnage grotesque, dans une tenue de... Cosmonaute ? Extraterrestre ? Clown ? Et ce casque, c'est quoi ? Il s'est renversé le bocal de son poisson sur la tête ou quoi ?

On me poussa violemment à terre, avant de me tirer violemment par mes cheveux et de me traîner jusqu'au pieds du cosmonaute. Cette méthode ne fait pas que du bien, bizarrement.

-BAISE LES PIEDS DE TON MAITRE, ALLEZ !

Je me mets sur mon séant.

-Bah nan. J'ai pas de maître moi.

BAAAAM.

Aïe...

.

.

.

Le magnifique animal, mi aigle, mi lion, se posa sur le doux manteau de neige en crachant un cri glaçant.

Le premier loup sortit des sous bois, les yeux jaunes luisant sur son pelage gris blanc.

Loïc crut devenir fou lorsqu'il entendit les animaux...

Les animaux...

-Tu sais à quoi tu t'expose, griffon, en le protégeant ?

-La colère de la fausse fille d'Eve ? Fais moi rire !

Les loups sortirent des sous bois, encerclant le griffon et l'enfant.

L'animal majestueux s'approcha doucement de Loïc.

-Donne le nous, aucun mal ne lui sera fait... Et la reine te récompensera !

-Jamais je ne m'abaisserai a livrer un fils d'Adam à Jadis, l'usurpatrice du trône, vile créature !

Le loup grogna avant de se ramasser et de sauter sur l'animal, qui, d'un coup de patte, l'éventra avec une précision chirurgicale, la neige se teintant de carmin.

Les loups hurlèrent et sautèrent sur l'animal fantastique, qui se débattit et reprit bien vite le dessus au combat.

Loïc saisit sa massue, et, aidé par l'adrénaline, explosa le crâne de deux loups, cassa plusieurs os, dansant comme une ombre.

En quelques minutes, le combat fut terminé.

-Humain. Monte sur mon dos, il est hors de question que tu te fasses attaquer.

-Vous m'emmenez où ? Demanda Loïc, quelque peu méfiant.

-Tu dois le voir. Je ne peux pas te dire qui il est, ni ou on va, car même les arbres ici ont des oreilles...

-Mais-

-Cela t'éviteras de te faire attaquer par les chiens de la reine... Et tu sera en sûreté.

.

.

.

J'hurle de douleur, tandis qu'il enfonçais une pique dans ma peau.

Le mec, qui se faisait appeler Saint Joss, prenait un malin plaisir a m'entendre hurler, se délectais du sang qui coulait sur ma peau et formait une flaque de plus en plus consistante au sol.

Le soldat la fit coulisser lentement, mon cri mourut avant même de franchir mes lèvres.

-Suffit. Apportez donc le fruit...

Les hommes qui me tenait me laissent choir sur le sol, a côté d'Ad, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était bien plus à plaindre que moi je pense.

On n'avait pas tenté de me violer.

-Tu...

-Les mots sont de trop... me souffla-t-il.

-Le fruit...

-J'espère que ce n'est...

Il n'arriva pas a continuer, un gargouillis horrible résonnant de sa gorge. Il se mit sur un côté et vomit une bile jaunâtre transparente en petits jets. Affaibli, il s'écroula face contre terre et ne bougea plus.

-Qu'on enlève ce déchet, il empeste mon air, cracha dédaigneusement Cosmonaute.

Des soldats accrochèrent Ad et l'emmenèrent hors de la salle. Je fus seule.

-Toi, sale chienne, lève toi, et mange.

A grand peine, je me mit a genoux, et vit au sol un fruit étrange, noir, écailleux, sculpté de volutes dorées.

-Mange, ordonna le siphonné du bocal.

Je commis l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'aime pas les fruits.

Un fouet sangla mon dos, me faisant écrouler face contre terre.

-MANGE, ESPECE DE VERMINE ! MOINS QUE RIEN ! INUTILE !

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups.

-Écoute donc le noble homme qui t'as fait l'honneur de te garder en vie !

_Ah ouais ? Je devrais remercier Noxtir pour ce merdier ?_

-MANGE !

Un garde s'approcha de moi et ouvrit de force ma mâchoire, tandis qu'un autre essayait de m'enfourner le drôle de fruit dans la bouche.

Le cosmonaute sortit un pistolet, de facture ancienne, et tira un peu n'importe ou dans le plafond et das la salle, au risque de blesser ses propres hommes.

-ALLEZ ! JE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE ! FAITES LUI MANGER ! Hurla d'une voix aiguë Saint Joss.

Il comprenait pas quoi quand je lui disais que j'aime pas les fruits ? Complètement bouché ce mec !

.

.

.

Chopper surveillait Florian.

Cela faisait deux jours que ce dernier était sous somnifère, dormant d'un sommeil néanmoins agité.

Luffy vint à ses côtés, ainsi que Nami, qui s'appliqua à éponger le front du brun qui gémissait dans ses songes démentiels.

-Il reste avec nous, dit le chapeau de paille.

-Luffy, tu te rends compte des dépenses qu'il-

-Nami...

-...Ouais il reste avec nous, obligé de toute manière.

.

.

.

La simili ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol. Elle se mit debout, simplement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short noir.

Elle sortit dans le couloir immaculé, et se mit à errer, au hasard, ses grands yeux de dragon enregistrant le peu de détail qu'il y avait, la sensation du sol de verre froid sous ses pieds nus, l'air ambiant faisant dresser les poils sur sa peau.

_C'est cela qu'on appelle un réveil ?_

Elle rentra, sans le faire exprès, dans une femme, sculptée comme une statue, aux cheveux dorés plaqués sur son crâne, à l'exception de deux mèches qui rebiquaient, dégageant son visage pointu, pourvu d'un petit nez, d'une bouche rosée et de deux yeux couleur de menthe à l'eau, vêtue d'un manteau noir décoré de chaînes argent, soulignant sa poitrine.

-Hé, excuse toi au moins de rentrer dans les gens !

La fille, au pavillon d'oreille de type elfique, ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette agression auditive, elle se couvrit les oreilles instinctivement.

-T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? C'est pas vrai, c'est encore moi ou Axel qui allons te babysitter...

-On parle de moi ? Fit un grand garçon dégingandé, aux cheveux en pique aussi rouge que le sang, aux yeux poison, souligné de deux tatouages triangulaires, lui aussi vêtu d'un manteau noir. Aaaaaah, ok, la petite s'est réveillée...

Le roux l'attrapa au visage, le regardant sous tous les angles, avant de lui tourner autour.

-T'es une fiiiiille !

-Hé, l'abruti d'allumette, répondit la blonde, c'est pas parce que quelqu'un a les cheveux courts que c'est forcément un mec !

-Beh pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que t'as apparemment pas retenu encore que Marluxia était un mec, andouille !

-Ma pauvre Larxy...

-LARXENE ANDOUILLE !

-Larxène andouille ? Comme tu veux !

La dénommée Larxène souffla et se tourna vers Loxsa.

-Bon. Je m'appelle Larxène, et l'andouille là, c'est Axel. Fais gaffe, c'est pas comestible !

La blonde vit apparaître dans les yeux aux pupilles fendues des dizaines de points d'interrogation.

-Euuuh... C'est une blague... Andouille, pas comestible...Tu ne vois pas ?

Un gargouillement retentit.

-Ah...

-Cours Axel, elle risque de te manger vraiment...

.

.

.

Lisa ne comprenait plus rien, même ce corps qui est pourtant le sien ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

Grace était elle aussi sous son autre forme, une belle Na'vi souriante au visage encadré de tresses serrées, avec des perles de couleurs, vêtue d'un débardeur bordeaux et d'un short kaki, et explorait la jungle environnante.

-Grace ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle en descendant du Samson, avec une mitraillette, qui ne la rassurait pas plus sur les bruits étranges et les cris d'animaux qui les entouraient.

La bilogiste se retourne, saisit sa mitraillette et la pose à l'arrière de l'appareil.

-Tu n'en n'a pas besoin... Observe, écoute, ouvre toi à la nature, et elle s'ouvrira à toi...

.

.

.

Ad entendit les pas lourds des gardes, du fond de sa cellule.

Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais les quelques secondes qu'on duré, il me semblait, mon inconscience.

J'ai bouffé leur saleté de fruit, l'arrière goût était juste... Dégueulasse.

Surtout avec le goût du sang et de la bile.

Ils me laissent tomber au sol, avant de verrouiller la porte.

Ad s'approcha de moi.

-Hé... Hé... Tu...

-Je l'ai bouffé leur fruit à la con !

Ad s'arrêta soudain de me secouer et de respirer.

-Non... Oh non...

-Quoi ? Fis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Est ce qu'ils ont parlé d'eau ?

-Ouais, y me semble...

-T'es foutue. Tu vas être noyée demain.

**A suivre...**


End file.
